


Settle

by GuiltyConscience



Series: Fusion Drabbles [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyConscience/pseuds/GuiltyConscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle

It had been a tiresome week before they got the hang of things and settled into a routine. Progress on the solution was slow after The Incident but there was still some progress and that’s all that mattered.

You had settled on the couch with a book to take a break, a real break not just a stop to eat food break, or sleep break, or an Edd-and-Matt-distract-me-from-myself break, you were taking a self proposed peace and quiet break.

You had a blanket draped over your legs and had tucked yourself into the corner of the couch where the sun would gently warm you. A glass of water on the coffee table and a book in hand you were happily settled.

You had chosen a simple book on electronics and wiring. You had stumbled on Toms old Time machine blue prints and while it was functional, it wasn’t safe, so you figured you’d re-design it.

Ok when you said break, you meant break from the whole separation thing, you’re still somewhat of a workaholic and the time machine is cool. Tom totally agrees with this so everything’s good.

The current time machine burns through wires like there was no tomorrow which could leave someone stranded if it ate through to many so, that’d need to be fixed. There was also the matter of the fact that the time machine stood out like a sore thumb in certain time periods, It is (was) a port-a-potty, so you’re planning to make it smaller, handheld preferably. Maybe even have setting for location as well, that would be good.

Tom hums in agreement and you nod gently.

Tord turns to a chapter on variable resistors thinking of possible dials and settings that could go on the machine while Tom diligently reads making note of how it would increase options for those settings.

Biology and chemistry weren’t really something Tom looked into too much so the solution to the fusion thing was going slow. Technology, however, was a pretty important thing when working with video and audio or even special effects. So playing with the time machine design was a lot more agreeable and relaxing between the two of you.

Tord murmurs something about capacitors and you missed his train of thought, which is rare nowadays, but let him continue on as you shift on the couch and turn to the next page.

“What about power? Like if it needs recharging?” You mention, it’s not like there are any batteries or electrical sockets in earlier times and who knows what’s used in the far future.

“Mmm… Solar cells shouldn’t be too hard to figure out. Even a simple wind up generator could be put in if there’s no light wherever you happen to travel to…” Tords finger taps the back cover of the book.

It’s strange how clear his voice sounds at the back of Toms head , almost like he’s sitting right next to you. You glance to the side instinctively, to see if he’s there, and catch Edd coming in the front door.

Edd says a brief ‘I’m Home’ as he hangs his coat by the door and takes off his shoes.

You look back to the book as Tord flips to a page on generators, continuing his muttering on power sources, and you look up again as Edd lets out a gasp.

“When did you..?” He’s got a shocked look on his face but a smile quickly begins to grow.

“What?” You ask, you’ve received several similar looks from Edd and Matt this past week as they’ve caught you doing certain things, sometimes even laughing at the two of you. But this look is a little different.

Tord seems to have noticed you weren’t listening and has also looked up from the book to look at Edd.

“You… You’re…” Edd sort of makes a gesture like tearing a page in half and it suddenly hits you.

Tord seems to have caught on as well and you’re suddenly being pushed off the couch as he looks down at himself and you’re quite happy to make it to the floor by yourself while looking back up at Tord.

He’s got the book in one hand and the other is frantically pulling off the blanket to make sure he’s still got his legs. You’re quite happy to watch him as you feel the texture of the carpet under your own fingers.

Tord looks back at you and then at Edd who’s trying to hide his laughter behind his hand and you realize why he’s laughing and how the two of you must have looked before unfused on the couch together.

“We did not know!” Tord starts as a flush rises on his cheeks his accent suddenly seeming much thicker without your own to distort it.

You feel your own flush rising on your cheeks and look down at the floor with a quiet laugh.

“To think… all we had to do was…”

Settle, just like any other mixture would if it was left to rest. Like sand and water.

Tord continues to sputter over an explanation and Edd’s full on laughing now. Matt’s just coming in the door and calls out to ask what’s going on.

You grumble and immediately head to the kitchen to get a drink, you are so over this, however you can’t help but look back and smile.


End file.
